Pokemon: Generación Wawanawka
by MrRayney
Summary: La región de Wawanawka un lugar con muchos secretos por descubrir, tres entrenadores preparándose para la mas grande aventura de sus vidas, donde se encontraran con grandiosos Pokemon, gente que les podría ayudar o causar problemas, batallas sin igual y misterios por doquier, ¿Están preparados para esta aventura Pokemon?


**_Pokemon: Generación Wawanawka_**

**_Prologo: Bienvenidos al mundo pokemon_**

-"En serio tengo que hacer esto, digo no es como si nadie conociera esta serie, es más apuesto que solo los que juegan esto leerán este fics por lo que no tiene sentido hacer esto"- Dijo una voz femenina, oculta en la oscuridad.

-"Por amor a Arceus, silencio y comienza esto de una maldita vez por todas, tienes que hacer lo que digamos porque está en tu contrato por lo que deja de quejarte y comienza con esto de una buena vez"- Dijo una voz masculina.

-"¡Esta bien, terminemos con esto!"- Dijo la voz femenina algo molesta.

-"Grabamos en 3…2…1… ¡Comienza!"- Dijo la voz masculina, pronto toda la sala comenzó a iluminarse, en el centro de esta se encontraba una mujer de unos 24 años de piel morena, de cabello castaño con un chongo estilo knot bun dándole una apariencia más profesional, ojos marrones y un par de pecas, vestía con una simple playera cafe, falda gris que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas sandalias de tacón alto, acompañado con una bata de laboratorio blanca.

-"Buenas tardes a todos los que nos sintonizan y dejen que los introduzca a esto que es el mundo Pokemon, permítanme presentarme yo soy la Profesora Courtney y soy una de las mejores investigadoras Pokemon que existe, en este mundo que vivimos el planeta es habitado por seres llamados Pokemon, existen todo tipo de Pokemon grandes, medianos, pequeños, venenosos, voladores, acuáticos y mucho más, las personas y los Pokemon convivimos en el mundo, trabajando juntos, muchas personas tienen a los Pokemon como mascotas, pero otros los tienen para combatir entre si a esas personas las llamamos entrenadores Pokemon, existen también los criadores y los coordinadores pero esa es otra historia, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que les muestre que es un Pokemon"- Dijo Courtney sacando una esfera redonda, la mitad inferior era blanca y la superior roja con un botón en medio, la lanzo al aire y esta se abrió dejando ver al pokemon.

Tenía forma humanoide de un cuerpo blanco y largo, piernas largas y finas recubiertas con un vestido igual blanco pero verde por dentro, una cabeza grande cubierta por una especie de peinado verde, una cara blanca y pálida, unos ojos grandes y rojos, los brazos son delgados, verdes y sin rasgos distintivos, además, posee unas curiosas consecuencias rojas sobre su torso delantero y su espalda que tienen la forma de una tarjeta de San Valentín.

-"Gar"- Dijo el Pokemon.

-"Este es mi Pokemon, es un Gardevoir y es del tipo Psíquico, la recibí cuando comencé mi primer viaje Pokemon y ha estado conmigo desde entonces, pero dejemos mi historia a un lado, pero creo que es la hora de que se adentren al mundo Pokemon al lado de los nuevos entrenadores que están listos para partir, entrenadores que no la tendrán nada fácil, conocerán muchos Pokemon y muchas personas alrededor de este viaje, donde crecerán ellos mismos como personas acompañados de sus Pokemon, ahora que comience esta aventura"- Dijo Courtney con una gran sonrisa mientras todos los reflectores se apagaban.

_** Continuara...**_

* * *

Buenas tardes gente del fandom y bienvenidos sean a este fics, les agradezco mucho que lo lean, como verán este fics sera un crossover entre Total Drama y Pokemon.

Debo decir que este fic lo estuve pensando antes de subirlo a la pagina y al final me decidí por hacerlo, debo decir que me costo mucho moldear la idea ya que me tenia que crear las rutas, las cuevas, montañas, todo lo que formaría para crear la región basada en el diseño de la isla Wawanawka, ademas de los Pokemon que la habitarían.

Sobre el reality que hago siento mucho la tardanza la verdad de dos o tres semanas creo, pero de hecho llevo la mitad del primer capitulo, es solo que es difícil no quiero decepcionarlos a ustedes los que me dieron a sus personajes y que les parezcan Occ y que se arrepientan de habérmelos prestado por eso me tarde un poco de lo planeado, espero subirlo la próxima semana entre el miércoles o el jueves.

Ademas debo decir algunos de los personajes que me dieron para el reality aparecerán aquí porque la verdad algunos me parecieron muy interesantes para interpretar a algún líder de gimnasio.

Por ahora creo que es todo, espero que les guste este fics y los veré en la próxima vez.


End file.
